


Another time around

by Snailythefan



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Fluff, M/M, Pretty much everything is the same except now they have a normal life and evas don't exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snailythefan/pseuds/Snailythefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world without angels or evas, Shinji Ikari lives a normal life, however not much has changed for him.<br/>His love for certain albino though, is still the same.<br/>Perhaps this time around they can finally be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another time around

Shinji knocks on the door, twice. He waits for an answer. He hears some movement at the other side, and then someone asks in a sleepy tone "Who is it...?"

"Kaworu-kun... May I come in?"

Then, Shinji hears how the door is unlocked and it proceeds to open, and the first thing he sees is a Kaworu who is trying his best to stay awake, who smiles and let's Shinji in.

Sitting down on the couch, Shinji looks around the apartment. It's small, really, but it's somehow the most comfortable place Shinji can think of.

And that's because it's the only place he can actually feel like that… Comfortable.

"I'm sorry... I know it's late, but-"

Kaworu interrupts him.

"It's okay Shinji-kun, just let me bring you a blanket and a pillow"

Shinji looks at the clock in the wall. It's 3:14 am. He asks himself why Kaworu isn't mad with him. In fact, he didn't even question his sudden visit. Well, it's not uncommon that he stayed in Kaworu's place, but his visits where usually at a more reasonable time.

But tonight Shinji felt trapped and couldn't sleep, he had trouble breathing, and the only thing he wanted was to escape his room (Which he did.)

But somehow he found itself knocking on Kaworu's door.

"Here, it should be enough for you" Kaworu hands him a soft pillow and a green blanket, which was the one Shinji usually used when he stayed for the night.

"Thank you..."

"It's nothing... I should go back to sleep. Good night, Shinji-kun" and with that, the albino goes back to bed, saying nothing more.

This was their routine. It was weird. But after some time, Kaworu stopped questioning why Shinji preferred to stay at his apartment rather than his own. 

Lying on the couch, Shinji covered himself with the blanket, and closed his eyes.

A minute passes, and another, and another. But Shinji can't drift to sleep. 

And an idea comes to his mind. But it's such a selfish request... Will Kaworu judge him for it? Will he kick him out of his apartment after listening to his request?

But Shinji knows that Kaworu Nagisa isn't like that. Rather, he asks himself why he feels like that. Why he's always coming to his apartment, why he prefers to stay in it, why he wants to be... By Kaworu's side.

And Shinji slowly opens his eyes, because it finally dawns on him the reason.

He's in love with him.

He's in love with Kaworu.

And Shinji hates himself even more, because it's impossible that Kaworu likes him back, because how could anyone love someone like him?

He gets up, and slowly walks towards Kaworu's bed.

"Um... Kaworu-kun...?" he asks, nervous.

The albino opens his eyes, and lets out a yawn. "...yes?"

Shinji can feel how his heart bumps in his chest.

"Can I... Could I... Um... I have a request, I mean-"

He stays silent, and Kaworu waits patiently for him to speak again.

"... Can I sleep with you tonight?" He finally asks.

Kaworu doesn't react at first. Perhaps because he's still sleepy or maybe because of the weird request. And Shinji mentally curses himself, because he probably screwed up, yet again. 

"...yes..." Is the answer.

Shinji can't believe what he is hearing, but Kaworu is smiling at him, and moves in order to give Shinji some space.

"Is it really okay that I...?"

"It's fine... I don't mind" Kaworu says in a soft voice.

Shinji gulps and gets on the bed, facing Kaworu. He feels his cheeks turning red, and the loud beating of his heart, and he feels like he could just confess his feelings right there and now- But he doesn't. Instead he apologizes.

"I'm sorry... I'm always bothering you..."

"You're not a bother Shinji-kun, I really don't mind if you sleep with me"

"No- I mean, I always come here, and sometimes I even I refuse to talk to you, and yet you... You're always... There for me..."

"It's because you deserve my empathy"

Shinji it's confused by this.

"What do you mean by that?" He asks.

Kaworu doesn't say anything for a while; he just stares into Shinji's eyes, smiling. 

"I mean... I love you"

The boy stays silent, trying to process what he just heard. Kaworu loves him. Kaworu loves him back.

Shinji feels his heart skip with joy, his blush deepening and his head feel light. It's all too much to take. This kind of happiness he had never felt before. It feels like a joke but he knows it can't be one. He smiles back at Kaworu.

"K-Kaworu-kun I-" the other boy puts a finger on his lips. 

"You don't have to say anything, Shinji-kun"

"N-no! I do need to say this. Kaworu-kun... I love you too" Shinji gets closer to him, and wraps his arms around the albino. He breathes in Kaworu's essence, and it feels good. It feels good just being able to touch Kaworu, the one that loves him back.

Shinji looks up, and asks with pleading eyes "Can I kiss you?"

And instead of an answer he receives just that: gentle lips touching his own.

The kiss is warm, it makes Shinji feel amazing. But it doesn't last enough.

It leaves the brunette craving for more.

"Kaworu... Please say it again"

For a moment the albino seems clueless to what the other means, but then he realizes what the boy is asking him to.

"I love you, Shinji-kun" he says.

"And I love you, Kaworu" 

They kiss once more, this time making the kiss last longer. Shinji can't get enough of this, the feeling of being... Loved by someone. 

He deepens the kiss, this time making it less innocent, but the other doesn't seem to mind, almost eager to reciprocate. The brunette opens his mouth in order to give the other more access, and Kaworu strokes the boy's tongue with his own, and Shinji moans softly into the kiss.

It feels so nice and warm (and wet), and Shinji can't think of anything else that isn't Kaworu.

He stops momentarily to breathe. He looks at the albino, and realizes he's blushing too. He had never seen the other boy blush. 

Kaworu runs his fingers through Shinji's hair, and kisses his forehead.

"...Kaworu-kun... Is it okay if I stay by your side?" 

Shinji feels how Kaworu wraps him in a hug, and buries his face on his neck. Then, he hears the other whisper  "Please... Stay by my side forever, Shinji Ikari..."

The boy smiles and closes his eyes. He feels so happy. It's almost ridiculous. But he doesn't care at this point. Right now, he's with Kaworu, in his bed, with his arms wrapped around the other. 

"I love you..." Is the last thing the boy says before falling asleep.

And the two lay on the bed, embraced, sharing the warmth of the other, and feeling like everything is right in the world, because for once, they belong together.

 

-

 

Shinji wakes up to the smell of freshly made coffee. He gets up from bed, still sleepy, and rubs his eyes. He notices Kaworu isn't around, and calls out for him. "Kaworu-kun...?"

The other boy comes out of the kitchen, with a cup of coffee in hand, and smiles to the other.

"Good morning. I thought you'd like some" he hands the cup to Shinji, and he mutters a little 'thanks' as he takes the first sip. Then he stares at his cup for a while, without saying a word.

"... Is everything okay, Shinji?" Kaworu asks with a concerned look on his face.

Looking up, Shinji stares at the albino's scarlet eyes. Those eyes are beautiful, and Shinji can't imagine those eyes full of hate towards him. And that's because Kaworu Nagisa only has eyes full of love for the boy.

"Kaworu-kun... What are we now?" He asks. The brunette wasn't good at relationships, even less romantic ones. He was scared to screw up the thing he had with Kaworu. Hell, he wasn't sure they even had a thing yet. The only thing he was sure of was that he loved Kaworu. And he loved him back.

"I guess people call it 'boyfriends'?" says Kaworu in a casual tone. 

"...Boyfriends..." Shinji repeats. He blushes a bit at the thought. Not so long ago he thought he wanted to be with Asuka, but the redhead had always been really obtuse with her feelings. And Shinji knew that she hated him, for some reason. He had thought the same for Rei, but she had always thought of the brunette as a dear friend.

And he couldn't think of any good reason why Kaworu could've fallen for him. They had met at the second year of high school, when the albino moved to Tokyo-3 for whatever reason, and took piano classes, which the brunette assisted too. The first time they talked, it felt natural, as if they had met before (but Shinji was sure it was the first time, how could he forget those eyes?) and since then he hanged out with him and the others. They practiced piano together, sometimes at school, others at Kaworu's apartment. And when Shinji felt depressed he had always been there to assure him everything was going to be okay. And only from the lips of the albino Shinji believed those words.

Shinji realized Kaworu had always been supportive of him. From the start. Even when the brunette refused to talk with him because of his need to cage his feelings.

"Hey, Kaworu-kun... Why are you always so nice with me? Since we met, you've been nothing but that with me..."

"I told you, didn't I? You deserve my empathy... I've always loved you..."

Shinji only seems more puzzled by this, and maybe more confused.

"I don't understand what you mean" he says

Kaworu looks down, not facing Shinji, and speaks with a sad tone.

"Shinji... Since the day I met you, I felt like that towards you. Without knowing who you were, I knew I loved you. It was different from a crush, it was just the strong feeling of love, unexplained and sudden. And I'm not sure why... But..." Kaworu stayed silent for a while. He turned to look at Shinji, and with a sad look on his eyes, asked "Have you ever felt like we've met before?"

Shinji feels his heart beating faster.

"Y-Yeah, the first time we talked I thought we may have met before, but I don't think I could forget someone like you" he says, and he takes another sip of his coffee, afraid it might get cold.

"Maybe I was born to meet you, Shinji Ikari" Kaworu says almost in a whisper, and Shinji isn't sure if he should say something. Rather, he turns around to cover his flushed cheeks, because what Kaworu just said it's straight out of a romcom and makes Shinji feel a bit flustered. And somehow, he feels as if he'd heard those words before, just as sweet... But that's completely impossible.

Shinji finishes his coffee and leaves the cup on the table at the side. There's a moment of silence between the two, but it doesn't feel awkward, and in those moments Shinji tries to take everything Kaworu said. 'Without knowing who you were, i knew i loved you' 'Have you ever felt like we've met before?' 'Maybe I was born to meet you'

Shinji's stomach growls, which snaps him out of his thoughts. Kaworu laughs a little and asks "Should I make you breakfast?"

A bit embarrassed, the boy denies the offer "N-No! I mean, we could have breakfast but I'm the one who crashed here last night, s-so I would like to cook for both of us!"

Kaworu smiles. "I can't deny I would like to taste your cooking, I bet you're great"

"I don't think i'm all that great, it's just that i'm always cooking for Asuka and Misato, so I guess I have some practice in the kitchen"

Honestly, Shinji was a good cook, and thanks to that he didn't have to eat instant food every day, due to Misato's laziness. Or due to the fact she didn't knew how to cook. Shinji wasn't sure.

 

-

 

After breakfast, both of them talked for a while. Most of the conversation was about things they liked of each other. It seemed Kaworu had a full list of qualities Shinji never realized he actually had, which the albino appreciated. Shinji on the other hand liked those little details like the way Kaworu's hair waved with the wind, the honest smile he gave to him, his bright red eyes, Kaworu's laugh, the way he played the piano and the sweet tone of his voice. 

Both seemed flustered, their cheeks flushed, and with smiles on their faces. So this was love, Shinji thought. It was nice.

Interrupting their conversation, Shinji's phone rang and when he picked up he was greeted with Misato's worried voice. "Where the hell are you?! I woke up and you're nowhere to be found, what am I supposed to think?!"

"S-Sorry, I just had to go out and-"

"You HAD to go out? For what? Couldn't you at least tell me where were you going?"

"It was really late and I thought-"

"Look, it's already done now, so just come home and let's have breakfast alright?"

"But I've already had breakfast!"

"What? Where the hell are you anyway?"

"I'm in Kaworu's apartment..."

There was a brief moment of silence. 

"Oh. I suppose I shouldn't had been worried then, but it would be nice if you actually told me where you're going next time"

"Yeah, sorry"

"Anyway, come home already. Asuka might not be happy when she wakes up and finds out there's nothing to eat. Tell Kaworu-kun I said hi!"

Click. The call ended.

Kaworu grinned and said "I'll assume you're going to leave now"

"You know how things are..." Shinji got up from the table and went to the door, while his boyfriend followed. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No, it's fine, really. Also I plan to come back later to, you know, hang out or something"

"Like a date?" 

Blushing a bit Shinji opened the door "I-I guess you could call it that"

"Oh, I'll be waiting anxious for your return" Kaworu placed a kiss on Shinji's lips before he leaved. Waving goodbye, Shinji started walking back home. 

A date with Kaworu sounded nice. Maybe they could go out to the movies, or walk around the park, or go to the music store Kaworu liked so much. Oh, the possibilities.

 

-

 

"Shinji, you stupid idiot! How many times you're going to stay at that creep's place? Why don't you move out already? I would get more space anyway"

Asuka had always been like that, acid comments came from her mouth, but after some time Shinji got used to them. 

With a full mouth Misato said "None of you are moving out until you're 18! I'm still your tutor, you know?"

"Tsk! I'm already 17 and a half, I want to get my own apartment already, away from Shinji and you" said Asuka while taking another piece of meat.

"But until then you're going to live here, alright?" Misato took another sip of her beer.

"Only a few months anyway..." Asuka finished eating, and leaved the table to go and be alone in her room.

Lately it seemed like she actually hated living with Misato and Shinji. For some reason Asuka was eager to be 'independent', but even if she said all the time how she was gonna get her own place, Shinji wasn't sure she even had the money for it.

But Shinji focused on cleaning the dishes, if he finished doing the chores early, he could have more time to be with Kaworu.

"What's that smile for?" Misato asked with a grin. Shinji had not realized he was smiling at the thought of his boyfriend.

"U-Uh? Nothing!"

"Is that so? It's good to see you smile though, you're always so serious!"

 

-

 

Kaworu lived alone on his own apartment. His parents (if he could call them that) never opposed to the idea of Kaworu leaving home to live on his own, and certainly didn't refuse to give him any quantity of money he could need. The perks of being the younger son of the heads of an important bio research company, Kaworu thought. 

His brothers on the other hand were very protective of him, but other than visiting once in a while, and calling him constantly, they didn't interfere on his decision of living alone. The only one who seemed to have a problem with it was Samshiel, his older sister, who thought Kaworu was way too young to be on his own. But the only thing Kaworu had to do in order to assure his sister that he was doing okay, was allowing her to drop in his place from time to time. More often than not, she came unexpectedly and without any notice. _If she were to visit while Shinji-kun is here, it'll be problematic_ , thought the albino. Her last visit had been more than a month ago, but it was really hard to tell if she was going to show up sooner or later.  _I'll have to take the risk, I suppose_. Kaworu let his thoughts about his sister dissolve, and focused on making his apartment neat and presentable for when the brunette came back.

Humming Ode to the joy, Kaworu swept his place clean. The thought of having a date with Shinji made him really happy. Perhaps the thing that made him like that was the possibility to see Shinji's smile again. The other boy had a fragile heart, pure and easily broken. But even after all the things he had to go through, somehow he could put the pieces back together. Kaworu admired that of him. And the albino swore to only bring that boy happiness. That boy who trusted others and got hurt in the process, he that had shed tears more than once when his own existence became overwhelming, the one that thought he was worthless, when for Kaworu was the most precious thing in the universe. Shinji Ikari deserved to be happy. And Kaworu Nagisa wanted only that, Shinji's happiness.

Even though, he wasn't sure why. It was like an instinct. Just like his love for him. 

 

-

 

Around noon, Shinji was knocking on Kaworu's door. Smiling, the other opened the door. "I've been waiting for you" 

"Did I make you wait too much?" The boy asked while sitting on the couch.

"Not really, but I missed you"

"I missed you too"

Shinji smiled with bright eyes to Kaworu. The albino couldn't help himself and walked towards the coach to lean down and press his lips into Shinji's smile. The brunette giggled a bit and returned the kiss.

"Well then, where do you want to go?" Kaworu asked after they were done kissing.

"I've been thinking..." Shinji took a paper out of his pocket and showed to the albino. It read 'Tokyo-3 Aquarium, grand re-opening'.  "I thought that maybe you'd like to go with me to the aquarium" a little smile spread through the brunette's face.

"Oh, seems like a very romantic place for a date, Shinji-kun" Kaworu said in a teasing tone. Shinji laughed. "Shall we go then?"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic some time ago and forgot about it (;;;=3=)  
> And i recently found it on my folders and thought it was time i published it! Perhaps if people like it i will continue it.  
> (A date in an aquarium would be cute though :3c )  
> Kaworu loving Shinji is a universal constant, uh? (TwT)


End file.
